Lapisdawn
Lapisdawn is... either a very intense colored black-gray-white tortie she-cat that her fur shines blue with dark amber, dawn-colored eyes. or a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and lapis blue eyes, long fur, and a graceful build. I actually think that this is a FRAUD, as I don't have blue eyes OR brown hair. In fact, I have brown EYES and blueish black HAIR. Weird, huh? No, I didn't dye it, I'm only 12. o.O But still, I like this description, so I'm going to leave it on. Sooner or later I'll come to my senses and make myself a black, gray, and white, or a gray tortie or something. Which leaves to Faithlark. XD POST SCRIPT=> I own totally EVERYTHING of typing and pictures of this article. Family Mother: Rainbow Father: Gull Brother: Char Personality To others, Lapisdawn was always that hyper, funny, kind, and energetic she-cat that, although sometimes shy, did things just to make people cheerful. But most of the time, she didn't know what would make people feel better. Oh, and they also thought that she wasn't very perceptive or thoughtful, just very smart. How wrong they were! Lapisdawn, on the inside, was (yeah, she was still very hyper, yes) mature and thoughtful. She had this unique demeanor of being the water in a stream, the wind over the mountains, the swift song of the trees. She could predict and think. But she was just too shy and unsure. What would happen if she showed her true side? Would she be considered an idiot if she danced along outgoingly with the crowd? What would the others think of her? She thinks of those outgoing people as very cool, but are they likeable? Loveable? Lapisdawn is so thoughtful that she has turned her thoughts to philosophy. But of course, no one knows that. Crushes... She likes Spruceclaw and Hawkwhisker. Clans Fallclan, Canyonclan, Valleyclan, and Ledgeclan. They live in a sort of miniature canyon in the forest, and the tallest ledge is only 5 feet high. Blog, as to say Uh.... I get bored a lot, since the sun's coming down too fast. So I just give my life out here. A TRUE story. XD Well, I gave everyone names, so they won't get, you know, out there. This IS the internet. But still, doing this is fun, so... here I am. :D But hey, the one's who's writing this is Lapisdawn's conscience. Lapisdawn (who is me, and I am the conscience of Lapisdawn) is the subject, but this is in the percpective of her conscience. Lapispaw was a rogue for a long time, and just recently joined as Lapispaw, her past name Lapis, for the color of her fur. Lapispaw is in Valleyclan. She has a HUGE crush on a cat in the valley, but his name is never mentioned, as she will not say it to Violet, her friend. The cat's name is to be revealed in the future. Char, her brother, is younger than her and does not join any clan. He lives as a kittypet in a village near the valley where she lives with her clan. The cat she has a crush on joines Canyonclan, the rival clan. The cat's name is revealed as Spruce. He is younger but is already a warrior, Spruceclaw, as he is very skilled. Spruceclaw has a crush on another cat in his clan, though, Ribbonsky. Another cat, his best friend, Sandpaw, also has a huge crush on Spruceclaw. Spruceclaw jokes and hangs out with Lapispaw at gatherings, but otherwise he shows no obvious signs of affection. Hawk, another loner, likes Lapispaw, as she observes. She only likes him as a friend. Violet likes Hawk, though. Hawk's brother, Falcon, is RUMORED to like Lapispaw, but she highly doubts it, as he doesn't really talk to her much. Lapispaw becomes Lapisdawn (for her orange, dawn-colored eyes) half a moon after Hawk and Falcon join Fallclan and when Spruceclaw became a warrior. Hawk and Falcon are older, and they are named Hawkwhisker and Falcontail. Violet also joins Fallclan as Violetshine. She has two crushes: Hawkwhisker and Flintshadow of Valleyclan. Spruceclaw and his friends ask Lapisdawn if she wants to hang out with them on the Gathering Olympics, as the former kittypet leader of Canyonclan, Drakestar, names. The clans are very likeable to each other and are very close and friendly, so nothing happens. It also occurs to her that inter-clan relationships are not restricted, but she realises that she has NO CHANCE.... right? Lapisdawn and Hawkwhisker are found talking a lot, and, unfortunately, bullying a nerdy cat named Rustlefur. Lapisdawn then gets Hawkwhisker to stop, but they can't help themselves. Lapisdawn says that this is all a joke and no harshness intended, but she is unsure it if would help out on their situation. Hawkwhisker is also sorry but has no intention of stopping. He has a good heart at... heart, but it's just part of Hawkwhisker to do something like this. Violetshine says that Falcontail likes her. Again. For, what, the 5th time? Her reason: he "told" her. What troubles Lapisdawn is that Violetshine had known him for all his life and are very close friends, but she STILL highly doubts it. She likes Hawkwhisker. As much as Spruceclaw? Um... Hawkwhisker and Falcontail moved to another clan, Ledgeclan, and they're the most unfriendliest and farthest away from Valleyclan. Of course, what they think about her doesn't change, but she misses them anyway. It was time for the Gathering Olympics. Lapisdawn was chosen for the running, along wth fellow rival (as Blowingheart dislikes Lapisdawn dearly) Blowingheart. And, by pure surprise, Hawkwhisker and another (Lashnose) were chosen for that, as well. Violetshine and Falcontail were chosen for the throwing games. The games start now. Lapisdawn has long legs and wins against Shardstream, the Fallclan runner, and Cloudface, the other Ledgeclan runner. Spruceclaw thinks that Lapisdawn stood him up until he sees her beat Ribbonsky, who happens to be the Canyonclan runner. Ribbonsky can tell that she feels something toward Spruceclaw and tackles her openly. Lapisdawn dodges, but Ribbonsky falls over the cliff. She is not hurt, but all the Canyonclan cats blame Lapisdawn. Spruceclaw, who had seen the fight, said that she did not do anything, but otherwise stayed silent. Hawkwhisker is disgruntled that he does not get to verse Lapisdawn as she leaves. But when she leaves, Hawkwhisker accompanies her all the way to her border, where he has to leave. They talk until the sun goes down. There is a silent moment, then Hawkwhisker says that he has to leave. The two say goodbye and Lapisdawn nudges him when she tells a joke, and he cracks up. Her heart leaps. Hawkwhisker leaves and Lapisdawn goes back in a daze. It had been a day since she hasn't talked to Hawkwhisker, and Lapisdawn is beginning to think about him a lot, more than Spruceclaw. She is jealous of Ribbonsky and her friends, but then stops to think. Is it a good thing to be as outgoing as that? She is beginning to wonder about Leafcloud, a she-cat in Ledgeclan, and how Hawkwhisker and her are friends. She feels gloomy today. It's sludging (snowing-raining) and it reflects exactly on her mood. Oh boy. Spending her time wondering what her crush might like isn't going to help at all. Violetshine, Hawkwhisker, and Falcontail usually come over to her camp to see if she wants to go fishing or something. But since Falcontail and Hawkwhisker are in Ledgeclan, it's too far away, and Violetshine is bored. Lapisdawn is very sad today. It is because of Hawkwhisker not being here and her suspiscions. Lapisdawn really needs to get a hobby. Lapisdawn goes to a party of her friend, Floudersun, with many other "popular" she-cats with.... tom-friends. She fits in but is one of the least outgoing, like, the second to last. Hawkwhisker is on her mind still, and she tells herself to not go into that thought much more. Like, that night with him was only one night, he might not feel that way to her. That she might be stretching what she saw and comprehended it wrongly. I mean, really, it's just ONE time, it's not like he really likes you just because of that ONE thing. You like toms when something like that happens? Maybe you really are what people think you are like. Hyper, shy, funny, but not sophisticated. Hahahaha, I'm condemning myself. But who am I? Am I Lapisdawn, really, or something else? Her real spirit? Isn't that the same thing? Nevermind... I think that I am Lapisdawn, though, and I let myself be the obstacle that makes it hard to find that out. But when I write and read this blog... it makes me feel NOT Lapisdawn. But I am! Really! Or am I? Yes. I have to be.... do I? No. I am myself. This is how I am, and I am writing all of this and thinking all of this BECAUSE I am this way. I am confused because I am this way, Because I'm me. Anywhos, back to my physical life :). Just because he did that one thing, you think that he likes you? Really....But yet Lapisdawn is still in loveeeeee, though she knows all of that. It's just the way she... no, I am. I heard Brightwater say to Flintshadow that she liked him. Naturally, I tells Violetshine, and she is depressed. I wonder if I need better friends...? The next morning is here. I feel kind of lost in a way. I wonder how? Gahhh writing in first person is NOT my thing.... to third person. Lapisdawn wakes up from a weird dream with a kit (Quartzkit, name revealed later) and then a dream about she being a twoleg in a broken down castle, somehow in New Zealand giftshops of the airport of the next century, a weird, traveling rollercoaster that plays when it is driving, and certain dead. Oh, did I mention the romance? No? Oh well. Category:Warriors Category:She-Cats Category:Loners Category:Apprentices Category:Characters With Siblings